Samantha Potter
by Sophomax
Summary: La fille adoptive d'Harry Potter s'apprête à rentrer à Poudlard pour sa première année, mais sa professeur de métamorphose à un comportement étrange. Peut on avoir peur de celui qu'on aime ? NT/RL à venir. Réponse au défi de Tonks80.
1. Chapter 1

La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd. Ginny Weasley observa le nouveau né qui se trouvait dans ses bras depuis à peine quelques secondes. La petite fille émit un gazouillement et fit à la jeune femme, l'un de ses plus beaux sourire. Sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle venait instantanément d'être adoptée.

Ginny traversa l'entrée, entra dans le salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil, l'enfant dans les bras. Les temps sombres étaient finis. Mais les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Malgré la fin de la guerre, certains souffraient encore, et souffriraient longtemps. Les pensées de Ginny dérivèrent vers la jeune mère qui avait été contrainte d'abandonner l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Bien sûr, Harry et elle vivant ensemble, ils s'étaient immédiatement proposés pour prendre la petite fille. Cette petite fille qui grandirait sans connaître ses vrais parents. Sa mère plutôt, se corrigea mentalement Ginny. Car cet enfant n'aurait pas d'autre père que son père adoptif…

Une voix retentit soudain :

- Mon amour ! Je suis rentré !

Ginny se leva. Harry entra dans la pièce, et son regard se posa sur la petite fille que sa fiancée tenait dans les bras. Le nouveau père adoptif s'approcha et caressa tendrement la joue du bébé avec son doigt.

- Salut toi ! Quand l'a-t-elle amenée ?

- Il y a quelques minutes… tu l'as ratée de peu…

Harry hocha la tête et pris le bébé dans ces bras.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal… elle devait être gênée…

- Je suppose, répondit Ginny, elle avait l'air tellement…

Mais la jeune femme ne trouva pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle l'avait rencontré la première fois au douze Square Grimmauld, elle avait ressentit une telle joie de vivre en la jeune femme qu'elle lui avait instantanément semblée différente des sérieux membres de l'ordre du phénix. Mais tout était finis, la flamme c'était éteinte…

- Comment s'appelle t'elle ? demanda Harry, attendrit par les gazouillements du bébé.

- Samantha…

- Et Rémus ? questionna le survivant avec une désinvolture qui prouva à Ginny qu'il voulait poser cette question depuis le début.

- D'après ce que Kingsley m'a dit, il a presque tué Avery quand il a su ce qui c'était passé… Ils ont du le retenir… Sinon, il est au trente-sixième dessous… Je pense qu'il va tout faire pour l'aider mais je ne suis pas sûr que sa présence soit ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment…

Harry hocha la tête. Les regards de la futur Madame Potter et du Survivant se posèrent sur la petite Samantha qui les observait avec un calme qu'ils étaient bien loin de ressentir. Mais, petit à petit, les nouveaux parents se détendirent. La petite fille les regarda intensément… et ces cheveux devinrent d'un violet intense. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent…

- Métamorphomage… comme sa mère…

Samantha Potter…

Bon… Voilà le premier chapitre ! C'est assez court je sais, mais je n'avais pas le courage de faire plus long…

Une petite review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: La vie commence juste…**

11 ans plus tard.

Samantha Potter fut réveillée par son petit frère qui entra dans sa chambre et tira les rideaux d'un geste vif.

- Mack, non, gémit elle, je suis en vacances…

Son frère lui jeta un oreiller qui traînait sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et s'exclama:

- Hé! Sam, on est des sorciers, on n'a pas ENCORE école!

Samantha s'arrêta sur le mot anormalement accentué. Elle leva les yeux vers son frère qui l'observait avec un grand sourire accroché à son visage. Mack Potter était le portrait craché de son père, les mêmes cheveux en batailles, le même visage fin… Mais il avait hérité des yeux bleus de Ginny. La jeune fille demanda:

- Encore …?

- Tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard…

La réaction de la jeune fille fut fulgurante, elle sauta sur ses pieds, se précipita hors de la chambre, dévala l'escalier et déboula en trombe dans la cuisine où ses parents, Harry et Ginny Potter, l'observaient avec un regard faussement sévère.

- J'ai reçu ma lettre? demanda Samantha précipitamment.

- Sam! s'exclama sa mère, on ne t'a tout de même pas élevée comme ça! Tu pourrais saluer ton parrain!

Le regard de la jeune fille parcourut la pièce, et se posa sur la grande silhouette familière, debout devant la fenêtre.

- Rémus!

Samantha se précipita vers le loup-garou et lui fit une bise sonore sur la joue. L'homme la regarda intensément et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le tempérament de sa filleule lui était décidément bien familier.

- Salut, le caméléon! répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Comme en réponse à ce surnom, une mèche de la chevelure de Samantha prit une teinte vert pomme.

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à contrôler ton métamorphosisme ? s'étonna son parrain.

La jeune fille secoua tristement la tête. Après quoi elle se tourna vers ces parents qu'elle alla embrasser. Harry lui tendit une lettre portant un seau familier: le P de Poudlard, sur les quatre maisons. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait entre les mains, l'exaltation de Samantha retombait. A l'intérieur de cette lettre se trouvait un papier qui scellerait la fin d'une période de sa vie, et le début d'une autre… Plus intéressante, sûrement, mais plus loin de sa famille, de son parrain, et des choses parmi lesquelles elle avait grandit.

_Miss Samantha Potter,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que vous êtes acceptées à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint les indications nécessaires pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse ainsi que votre liste de fournitures._

_Respectueusement,_

_Minerva Mac-Gonagal, directrice de Poudlard._

Le regard étincellent de Samantha alla successivement de son père à sa mère, de sa mère à son parrain, et de son parrain à son petit frère, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire si tu t'en vas? demanda Mack tristement.

- Tu vas sûrement trouver des trucs à faire, et puis, je reviendrais pendant les vacances, lui assura sa sœur qui avait du mal à contenir son excitation.

Rémus se servit une tasse de café et se tourna vers elle:

- En plus, devine qui tu auras comme professeurde défense contre les forces du mal ?

- C'est vrai? s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Tu vas enseigner à Poudlard?

- J'ai déjà enseigné à Poudlard…mais ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps!

Harry assura avec ferveur:

- Et c'était le meilleur professeur dans cette matière que j'ai eu durant toute ma scolarité! Tu as vraiment de la chance! … bien sûr, je ne dis pas que Fol-œil n'était pas bien à ce poste mais… il a bien mérité sa retraite!

Samantha se souvenait du vieux Fol-œil. Il était venu quelques fois à la maison, ayant été un «compagnon d'arme» de son père et de sa mère, pour reprendre les paroles de l'ancien Auror. Petite, elle avait toujours eu peur de lui, et avait été assez terrorisée à l'idée de l'avoir pour professeur. Harry lui avait raconté un cours ou il avait torturé des araignées pour faire une démonstration sur les sortilèges impardonnables.

La jeune fille était contente de ne pas l'avoir pour professeur. Et après tout, comme son parrain allait à Poudlard, elle ne serait pas seule, même dans l'hypothèse où elle ne se ferait pas d'amis! Samantha adressa un grand sourire à toutes les personnes présentes.

Cette année s'annonçait particulièrement intéressante!

- Et sinon, demanda prudemment Harry au lycanthrope, tu disais que Tonks va peut-être être professeur de métamorphose?

Le changement sur l'atmosphère fut stupéfiant. A peine quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était chaleureuse et bonne enfant, mais à présent, elle était tendue et figée. Samantha fronça les sourcils. Sa mère semblait particulièrement agitée…

- Je vais la voir pour lui demander si ce poste lui convient, répondit Rémus avec désinvolture.

La voix de Ginny s'éleva, curieusement tremblante:

- Je suppose que c'est elle qui a demandé à travailler cette année… C'est étrange, ce poste ne l'intéressait pas avant…

- Tu te trompes, répondit froidement Rémus, c'est Mac Gonagal qui a proposé, elle n'a pas trouvé de remplaçant à Duncan, alors, bien évidement, elle a tout de suite pensé à Tonks… mais elle n'est pas encore au courant, et d'ailleurs, je vais la voir pour lui en parler.

Il se leva et sortit après avoir salué d'un signe de la main à peine perceptible les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Cela, plus que tout, laissa Samantha perplexe. Son parrain n'avait encore jamais fait preuve d'une quelconque animosité contre ses parents. Et qui était cette Tonks, que tous semblaient connaître, mais dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé? Autant de questions sans réponses…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plus!

Une review? yeux de chien battu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Propositions.

Tout d'abord, merci à mes réviewers… anonymes ou enregistrés… ça me fait toujours un immense plaisir de voir qu'il y en a qui aime ce que je fais. 

Si joint… chapitre3!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rémus Lupin parcourait les rues de Londres d'un pas vif, tout en tentant d'oublier les paroles de Ginny. Il savait que la jeune femme voulait avant tout protéger Samantha. Mais le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en se remémorant la froideur avec laquelle elle avait accusé Tonks de vouloir… de vouloir quoi exactement? Lui voler sa fille? 

Rémus arriva bientôt face à un grand immeuble. Il eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant la moto de Tonks attachée au porte vélo. Maintenant, il restait le plus difficile: la convaincre d'accepter le poste de métamorphose qu'avait assuré Duncan, désormais parti à la retraite.

La concierge, une vieille femme qui fumait un cigare d'une taille impressionnante lui ouvrit la porte, et le salua d'un geste ennuyé avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre.

Rémus dédaigna l'ascenseur (il n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec la technologie moldue) et pris l'escalier jusqu'au troisième étage. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Tonks, il resta là, figé. Tout le discours qu'il avait savamment préparé semblait s'être sournoisement effacé de son esprit. Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles il rassembla son courage. Après quoi il frappa.

Personne ne répondit. Rémus tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais c'était inutile, elle était verrouillée. Peu désireux d'entrer par effraction avec l'aide de sa baguette, il décida d'attendre. Après tout, si elle avait laissé son véhicule, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle allait bientôt revenir! 

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un rire cristallin retentit dans l'escalier, alors qu'un chien, semblable à un loup, déboula en courant dans le couloir et fonça sur le loup-garou… pour s'arrêter à un mètre de lui et l'observer avec curiosité. Le chien s'avança finalement et lui renifla la main; en réponse, Rémus le gratta derrière les oreilles et l'animal eut un grondement de satisfaction.

Rémus? lança une voix familière.

Le lycanthrope se retourna. Instantanément, son cœur s'accéléra et ses joues rougirent. Tonks l'observait en souriant. Elle portait ce jour là, les cheveux roses, mis à part deux mèches blanches qui retombaient devant ces yeux, et longs, attachés dans son dos. Cela faisait treize ans qu'il l'avait rencontré. Pourtant, elle avait toujours ce même pouvoir sur lui.

- Nymphadora, salua t'il d'une voix qu'il espérait un minimum naturelle.

Tonks baissa les yeux mais ne dit rien… elle avait renoncé à le reprendre lorsqu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec lui depuis près de onze ans, elle avait peur. Cela faisait onze longues années qu'elle combattait ses sentiments, car elle savait que rien ne pourrait guérir ses blessures. Et parce qu'il « méritait mieux». 

- Sinon, comment ça va? demanda Rémus d'une voix enjouée, conscient de sa gène.

Tonks releva la tête vers lui, sentant parfaitement que sous cette question simple pouvait s'en cacher une autre… à laquelle elle n'avait pas forcément envie de répondre.

Ca peut aller…

Je… tu as un chien? demanda Rémus, en désignant le husky qui attendait devant la porte.

Oui… c'était celui d'une amie, mais elle ne peux plus s'en occuper… trop vieille… Il s'appelle Zoeken. 

Un silence gêné s'installa. Par politesse, Tonks demanda:

- Tu veux entrer?

Rémus hocha la tête.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'intérieur de l'appartement était chaleureux, bien que plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait été à une certaine époque, ne pus s'empêcher de noter le loup-garou. Zoeken s'allongea auprès du radiateur et les observa d'un air ennuyé. Rémus refusa poliment le café que lui proposa l'auror et cherchait une façon d'aborder le problème; par chance pour lui, Tonks s'en chargea.

- Tu voulais quelque chose? 

- Euh… oui. En fait, c'est Minerva qui m'envoie… Elle voulait savoir si tu étais intéressé par le poste de Duncan.

Tonks se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Instantanément, Rémus sentit sa volonté faiblir.

- Mais… je n'ai pas les qualifications nécessaires pour enseigner!

- Mac Gonagal pense que si… et je suis d'accord avec elle. Ton ancien collègue, Williamson, n'a pas eu besoin de qualifications spéciales pour entrer dans l'équipe! Moi non plus!

- Oui… mais pour les potions, il suffit de mettre ce qu'on trouve, de mélanger et d'espérer pour que ça n'explose pas… c'est différent, fit Tonks, faussement méprisante. En plus, quand nous étions à l'école ensemble, je ne me souviens pas que Will' ai vraiment eu de compétences particulières pour les potions…

Rémus sourit doucement.

- Pourtant, les élèves l'adorent…

Tonks le scrutaavant de demander:

- Tu y retournes, cette année… C'est ce que Fol-œil m'a dit.

- Oui…

Le loup-garou chercha sur le visage de Tonks une quelconque émotion, un petit changement d'attitude qui aurait signifié qu'elle était très contente de travailler avec lui. Si elle acceptait, il allait enfin, peut-être, pouvoir tenter de recoller les morceaux. Il savait qu'elle avait énormément souffert, et qu'elle avait mis plusieurs années pour reconstruire quelque chose qui pouvait être détruit à n'importe quel moment. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en dit long sur leurs pensées. D'un côté, une peur mêlée d'amour, et de l'autre, de l'amour mêlé à… de l'amour.

- C'est cette année que Samantha va à Poudlard, n'est ce pas?

Rémus acquiesça, conscient que si quelque chose pouvait convaincre Tonks de ne pas accepter ce poste, c'était bien ça.

- Je comprendrais que tu refuses… ça doit être dur…

Tonks se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le visage entre les mains. Zoeken s'approcha et posa doucement sa tête sur sa tête sur sa cuisse en lâchant un grognement apaisant. 

- Ca l'est, assura Tonks en enfouissant sa main dans le pelage épais de son chien.

Rémus s'assit à côté d'elle et ils demeurèrent là, tous les trois, pendant de longues minutes. 

- Et mon travail?

- Le ministère est obligé d'autoriser ses employés à travailler à l'extérieur pendant un an. Si tu veux arrêter, tu pourras retrouver ton travail à la fin de l'année. Comme ça, entre temps, Mac Gonagal aura peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre si le poste ne te convient pas.

Tonks pris le temps de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre avant de déclarer:

- Très bien… j'accepte.

**FLASH BACK:**

Ce soir, l'ombre régnait sur l'Angleterre. Peu de personnes savaient ce qui s'était passé. Mais la nouvelle allait s'étendre aussi vite que du poison dans du sang. Dumbledore était mort. 

Une silhouette se découpait dans l'ombre de la rue principale de pré-au-lard. Noyée entre sa propre douleur et l'impression de tout avoir perdu, que la guerre était finie, et qu'ils avaient perdu. Sans leader, l'Ordre n'était plus rien. Mais avait-il déjà représenté autre chose qu'un combat perdu d'avance?

Nymphadora Tonks était tellement perdue dans ces pensées, dans sa peine, qu'elle ne vit pas que deux silhouettes encapuchonnées la suivaient…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà! Un de plus! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours … j'ai du mal à tenir le rythme de publication… Mais je vais m'accrocher… Toutes les critiques constructives sont bienvenue!

Je sais que la fin est un peu bizarre mais… voila voila 

Prochain Chapitre: Chemin de traverse. ( j'espère que je pourrais le poster ce week-end)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Chapitre 4 :

Chemin de traverse

Samantha entra dans la cheminée et jeta la poignée de poudre en hurlant : Chemin de traverse !

Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut rejointe par ses parents et son frère.

Ginny décida de partir avec sa fille pour acheter des robes et une baguette, pendant que Harry et Mack s'occupaient des grimoires et du chaudron.

Samantha observait la grande allée pavée qui fourmillait de vie avec un émerveillement nouveau. Elle était déjà venue sur le Chemin de Traverse, bien sûr, mais cette fois-ci avait une signification nouvelle… Elle entra chez Mme Guipure, suivit par sa mère.

Après les essayages de rigueur, toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'Ollivander, le vendeur de baguette, mais une voix les stoppa :

- Tantine ! Sam !

Samantha se retourna et aperçu son cousin, Théo, le fils de Fleur et Bill qui se précipitait vers eux. Il avait les cheveux longs et d'un blond presque blanc, et avait hérité de la grande beauté de Fleur. Après avoir embrassé sa tante, Théo se tourna vers Samantha et s'exclama :

- Tu as reçu ta lettre toi aussi ? On va a Poudlard ensemble ?

Samantha acquiesça en souriant. Elle avait oublié que Théo avait son age, avec un peu de chance, ils seraient dans la même maison !

Après avoir laissé son cousin, qui repartit à ses courses, Ginny et Samantha se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'Ollivander. Sur le chemin, Samantha croisa le regard d'un jeune garçon à l'air sombre, qui semblait sur le point de faire sa première année à Poudlard, étant donné son age. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire poli, auquel il répondit avec enthousiasme. Ce sentant comme fascinée par le garçon, Samantha eut du mal à se détourner pour se diriger vers la boutique devant laquelle attendait sa mère.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque où Ginny y avait acheté sa baguette. Le vieil homme était toujours là, fidèle au poste. Il fit tester à Samantha plusieurs baguettes, et finalement, elle trouva la bonne.

La jeune fille et sa mère sortirent et retrouvèrent Harry et Mack auprès de chez Fleury et Botts :

- Alors ? demanda le père de Samantha.

- 22 centimètres, crin de licorne, s'exclama sa fille, ravie.

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. Et tous trois rentrèrent chez eux.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tonks parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas vif. Elle finit par arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Mac Gonagal. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec la directrice, afin de mettre au point le programme scolaire à aborder durant l'année. Mais l'auror soupçonnait Mac Gonagal de vouloir voir comment elle allait, afin de juger si elle était capable d'enseigner. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après trois ans de dépression et sept de renfermement sur soi, la directrice pouvait s'inquiéter…

Mac Gonagal attendait dans son bureau quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Après avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer, la vieille directrice se retrouva face à Tonks, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de deux ans. Et en ces deux années, l'auror avait changé. Mac Gonagal se souvenait de la jeune femme squelettique, à la longue chevelure blanche (dont il ne semblait rester aujourd'hui que deux mèches), qui évitait le monde et les contacts humains.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, salua Tonks, amusée par l'expression soulagée de la vieille femme.

- Moi de même Nymphadora…

L'auror lui jeta un regard las, et Mac Gonagal s'empressa de rectifier :

- Tonks…

Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles, ni la jeune femme ni la directrice ne surent que dire… Puis Mac-Gonagal pris la parole :

- Si je vous ai donné rendez-vous, ce n'est pas uniquement pour parler du programme scolaire…

Tonks attendit, suspendue à ces lèvres, mais sentant néanmoins venir une mauvaise nouvelle si elle en croyait l'attitude gênée de Mac-Gonagal.

- Voilà, finit par murmurer cette dernière, cette année, le fils d'Avery va à Poudlard. Je… me doute bien de combien ça doit être difficile de devoir gérer le retour de Samantha dans votre vie.

- Samantha est la fille d'Harry et de Ginny. Ce sont eux qui l'on élevé, je n'ai rien a faire la dedans… quand au fils Avery…

- Il a été élevé par sa mère, et n'a jamais connu son père. Cela fait onze ans qu'Avery est à Askaban. Il ne l'a jamais vu, et … d'après sa mère, il est calme et ne présente aucun signe de violence.

Tonks acquiesça. Visiblement, durant cette année, son passé allait la mettre à rude épreuve.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Flash-back :

Nymphadora Tonks marchait toujours, malgré qu'elle eut depuis longtemps dépassé la tête de sanglier, où elle logeait depuis le début de l'année. Perdue dans ces pensées, perdue dans sa douleur.

L'une des deux silhouettes trébucha et s'étala bruyamment sur le sol de la rue pavée. L'auror fit volte face et jeta un éclair de stupéfixion au mangemort resté debout. Il fut frappé de plein fouet. Mais celui qui avait trébuché c'était déjà relevé, et un duel sans merci s'engagea entre les deux représentants présents, de deux camps opposés.

Il ne suffit à Tonks que d'une seconde d'inattention pour que le Mangemort la désarme. Il lui suffit d'une seconde de plus pour qu'il l'immobilise. Il lui fallut treize ans pour se remettre de ce qui en résulta.

OOOOOOOOOOO

OO Pas de tomates s'il vous plait . Je sais que ça finis bizarrement mais… j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois…

Une review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais des problèmes avec Internet… Voilà la suite !

Chapitre 5 :

Poudlard express

Partie 1

- Fais bien attention à toi ! Et évite de t'attirer autant d'ennuis que ton père !

La famille Potter était sur le quai 9 ¾. A côté deux, le Poudlard express crachait des nuages de vapeurs d'un gris métallique peu rassurant.

- Je croyais que c'est pour ça que je t'avais plu ! murmura Harry à sa femme, suffisamment fort pour que Samantha puisse l'entendre.

- Aussi oui… Mais peu importe, sois prudente et travaille bien.

- On croirait entendre tante Hermione, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Samantha.

Harry et Ginny sourirent. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Samantha ne passerait pas inaperçue à Poudlard. Entre son métamorphosisme et le « survivant » pour père, l'année promettait de ne pas être de tout repos !

Samantha serra ses parents et son frère dans ses bras, puis elle monta dans le train qui la conduirait à sa nouvelle vie.

Presque tous les compartiments étaient plein, mais, au bout d'un petit moment, Samantha finis par en trouver un vide. Elle posa sa valise dans le filet à bagages, et s'assis, attendant patiemment que le train prenne la route.

- Je peux entrer ?

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut son cousin Théo qui lui sourit d'un air assuré :

- Une nouvelle vie, pas vrai ?

Samantha acquiesça et son cousin vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sans attendre son autorisation. Il y avait chez Théo une assurance qui la laissait perplexe… Le train s'ébranla et le paysage commença à défiler… Des arbres, des collines…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, longues et semblables. Le chariot à friandises passa et Samantha acheta des Chocogrenouilles pour son cousin et elle. Le voyage continua.

Trouvant le temps long, la jeune fille décida de faire un tour dans les couloirs, et éventuellement voir si elle n'y croisait pas son parrain. Elle se promenait, jetant de temps ç autre un regard dans les compartiments qu'elle dépassait. Ces autres cousins étant trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard, elle ne croisa aucun visage familier. Mais soudain, un cri retentit.

Samantha s'approcha de la porte du compartiment d'où s'élevaient des éclats de voix.

- Traître ! Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux fils de mangemorts ?

Un balbutiement répondit à la voix qui s'éleva de nouveau, chargée de colère :

- Je vais te faire voir, moi, ce qu'on leur fait…

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Samantha pour réagir. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment ; à l'intérieur, deux grands serdaigles (d'après le blason cousu sur leurs robes), menaçaient un petit premiere année aux cheveux sombres que la jeune fille reconnut instantanément. C'était le jeune garçon qu'elle avait aperçut sur le chemin de traverse.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'exclama t'elle courageusement.

Les deux plus grands délaissèrent leur proie qui se recroquevilla dans un coin en pleurant, et s'approchèrent de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Va t'en avant qu'on te face une cicatrice comme celle de ton père, Potter ! menaça l'autre.

Samantha recula terrifiée. Pourquoi fallait-il que la Gazette la prenne en photo à chaque fois qu'elle sortait avec son père ? Les serdaigles se rapprochèrent encore, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs, zébrés de deux mèches blanches. Son visage était emprunt d'une expression de colère froide. Mais quand Samantha croisa le regard délavé de l'ex-Auror, la colère sembla disparaître, pour faire place à une profonde stupéfaction. La jeune femme se ressaisit bien vite et se tourna vers les deux serdaigles qui n'avaient pas bougé, ne connaissant la façon de réagir de ce nouveau professeur.

- Drysten et Schmit je me trompe ?

Les deux serdaigles reprirent leur assurance, leurs parents étant des personnalités influentes au ministère, la femme allait probablement ne rien dire, ou au pire se contenter de faibles remontrances.

- Oui… Alastor m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…

Instantanément, les serdaigles surent qu'ils allaient s'en prendre plein la figure. Le vieux Fol-œil les détestaient, et avait tout fait pour les renvoyer durant les trois années où ils l'avait eu comme professeur.

- Retenue dans mon bureau, samedi soir, plus 20 points de moins à Serdaigle. Si vous recommencez, j'en parlerais à Mac Gonnagal… Je pense qu'elle sera ravie de vous voir quitter Poudlard avant la fin de vos études. Maintenant sortez…

Peut-être la voix calme de l'auror avait elle donné l'illusion qu'elle n'était pas fachée, ou qu'elle allait lever la punition, car l'un d'entre eux tenta :

- Professeur…

- Tout de suite ! ordonna Tonks.

Ils s'exécutèrent et partirent, sans demander leur reste, se contentant d'adresser un ultime regard haineux à Samantha. Lorsque l'Auror se retourna vers la jeune fille, cette dernière sut instantanément qu'elle venait de trouver son professeur préféré…

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui… merci professeur…

Tonks hocha la tête et se tourna vers le première année qui n'avait pas bougé… trop terrifié pour parler. L'Auror lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Samantha put alors l'observer en détail. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir onze ans (l'âge pour entrer à Poudlard), mais il paraissait n'en avoir que huit ou neuf.

- Tu t'appelles ? demanda Tonks

- Thomas Avery…

OOOOOOOOO

La partie deux du chapitre devrait venir bientôt ! Merci pour vos review !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

Une fois de plus, désolée pour le retard …. J'espère que ça va vous paire toujours…

Sinon pour la taille des chapitres je fais de mon mieux, mais je l'ai fait courts pour essayer de publier plus ou moins régulièrement… c'est assez dur a tenir comme rythme…

Je pense que ceux qui écrivent s'en sont rendus compte….

Merci pour les reviews ! (En fait, plus j'attends, plus j'en ai XD )

Chapitre 5 :

Poudlard express

Partie 2

Après avoir remercié une dernière fois l'Auror, Samantha et Thomas partirent, la jeune fille ayant proposé au jeune garçon de venir dans son compartiment. Ils ne virent pas le regard de Tonks, qui semblait à la fois inquiet, et curieusement résigné. Un combat silencieux se déroulait en elle, alors que les deux enfants disparurent de sa vision. Et ce fut la méfiance qui gagna :

- Spero patronum, murmura t'elle.

Une forme familière à quatre pattes apparut devant elle. Le loup-garou argenté inclina sa tête et parla, d'une voix au timbre rauque :

- Je me rends invisible, je les suis et les surveille dans le compartiment, en cas de problème je neutralise Avery, tout en conservant un lien mental avec toi pour te prévenir si besoin est.

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, répliqua Tonks. Tu te rends invisible, tu les suis et les surveille dans le compartiment. En cas de problème tu neutralises Avery, tout en conservant un lien mental avec moi pour me prévenir en cas de besoin…

- Quelles instructions inattendues, répliqua le patronus, cynique.

- Quand je pense que je ne devrais pas te parler… les gens normaux n'ont pas de patronus qui parle…

Le loup-garou sourit, et disparut devant elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle se fut remise, Tonks prit la direction de son compartiment, qu'elle partageait avec Williamson, son collègue professeur de potion et ex-Auror.

OOOOOOOOOO

Le patronus surveillait Samantha, Thomas et Théo, qui semblait partit dans une argumentation enflammée :

- Je trouve que c'est choquant que les enfants de mangemorts soient encore considérés comme tels ! De toute façon, Fol-œil m'avait parlé de ces deux Serdaigles ; ce sont les enfants de deux Aurors qui ont collaborés avec Voldemort.

- Fol-œil ne m'en avait pas parlé, répondit Samantha avec un froncement de sourcil.

Théo fronça les sourcils, comme s'il tentait de se rappeler dans quelles conditions l'Auror lui avait parlé des deux agresseurs de Thomas. Thomas en question qui n'avait pas bougé, très reconnaissant et surpris d'être aussi bien intégrée -- qui plus est par la fille de Potter et d'un Weasley -- , et se contentait d'écouter la conversation avec bonheur.

- En fait, c'était peut-être Tonks qui m'avait dit que Fol-œil avait des problèmes avec ces deux élèves…

- Mais je suis la seule à ne pas la connaître !? explosa Samantha.

- Faut croire, répondit Théo, toujours aussi calme. Mais peut-être que tes parents ne s'entendaient pas avec elle…

Samantha répondit d'un grognement. D'après ce que Théo lui avait appris après qu'elle lui eut compté sa mésaventure, Tonks était venue à quelques reprises chez eux… alors pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais entendu parlé ?

- Et tu sais quoi ? continua Théo. Elle est métamorph', comme toi !

- Elle est métamorphomage ? répeta Samantha, trop stupéfaite pour y croire.  
- Ouais… mais je sais pas si c'est au même niveau que toi, parce que j'ai entendu papa dire à maman qu'elle avait eut des problèmes avec son métamorphosisme pendant et après la guerre…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas… Il y eut un silence, plus tard, le sujet délicat de la parenté de Thomas fut abordé. Samantha soupçonna Théo de vouloir s'assurer que Thomas n'ai pas le moindre gène « mangemort » dans ses veines… Ce test commença donc par la question des maisons, qui semblait inévitable. Samantha et son cousin souhaitaient bien évidement être à Griffondor (même si Théo reconnut qu'il se sentirait bien chez les Serdaigles, étant donné son assiduité au travail). Quant à Thomas, il se contenta de répondre :

- J'irais dans la maison où le Choixpeau m'enverra… Ma mère veux que j'aille à Serpentard, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'y retrouver… En plus, on dirait que tout le monde me voix déjà comme « le fils Avery », je pense que si j'étais là bas, ça n'arrangerait vraiment rien…

OOOOOOOOOO

- Nymphadora ? Je peux entrer ?

Tonks n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui adressait la parole. Elle répondit, avec une voix faussement détendue :

- Bien sûr… Je ne sais pas où Will' est parti, sûrement avec ses Serpentards…

- Il fait un directeur de maison très concerné, répondit Rémus avec entrain, mais toutes les maison l'aime bien !

- Tu es le directeur de Griffondor cette année, fit remarquer l'Auror.

- Oui… j'espère que tout ce passera bien, murmura t'il avec une l'ombre d'une angoisse dans le regard. Enfin, avec la nouvelle potion tue-loup, je ne suis plus vraiment dangereux pendant la pleine lune.

Nymphadora hocha la tête d'un air absent, ces pensées dérivant encore et toujours vers le fils d'Avery, qu'elle redoutait d'avoir comme élève. Elle demanda une énième fois à son patronus si tout allait bien, et celui-ci s'empressa de la rassurer mentalement. Rémus, se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, demanda :

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs.

L'Auror répondit, un peu trop rapidement, en accrochant un sourire figé à ses lèvres :

- Tout va bien…

- Nymphadora, murmura Rémus.

Il connaissait la signification de ces regards vides, et savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un soutien presque constant, encore aujourd'hui, onze ans après… Mais malgré le fait qu'elle s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux autres, le lycanthrope ressentait en celle qu'il aimait une souffrance dissimulée, dont la raison lui était inconnue. Car il y avait autre chose… il était sûre qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'autre, d'encore plus noir, et plus terrible…

- J'ai… croisé le fils Avery dans les couloirs… Il se faisait attaquer par Drysten et Schmit, je les ai viré en leur promettant une retenue…

Rémus la regarda, d'abord surpris, puis résigné… cette rencontre était innévitable, mais il était évident pour lui qu'il aurait été plus facile pour Tonks de d'abord l'apercevoir de loin à la cérémonie de répartition, plutôt que de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Cependant, l'Auror n'avait visiblement pas cédé à ses sentiments, et c'était montré juste. Parfois, Rémus enviait le contrôle extérieur qu'elle avait sur elle-même.

- J'ai aussi vu Samantha, acheva Tonks, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Elle défendait Avery…

D'un geste impulsif, Rémus tandis la main afin de caresser la joue de la jeune femme, dans une piètre tentative d'essuyer les larmes qui ruisselaient sur sa peau pâle.

Tonks eut un violent mouvement de recul... Rémus s'excusa aussitôt :

- Pardonnes moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je…

- Non ! s'exclama Tonks… je veux dire… c'est ma faute… je ne…

Leurs balbutiements gênés furent interrompus par le crissement des freins du train.

**Flash Back :**

Avery saisit le mangemort allongé sur le pavé par la cape, et transplana, amplis d'un bonheur malsain. Allongé sur le pavé, le corps apparemment sans vie d'une jeune femme, demeurait là, brisé.

Lorsque Tonks reprit connaissance, elle sentit la douleur, physique, morale. Couverte de sang… de sang et de honte. Elle pris lentement le chemin des trois balais, auberge où elle logeait depuis le début de l'année. Chaque pas était semblable à mil couteaux qui s'enfonçaient en elle. Son corps la faisait souffrir, son cœur, son âme…. Tout en elle semblait brisé.

OOOOOOOOO

J'espère que je posterais la suite Samedi… ou peut être Dimanche… mais je suis sur un autre projet, plus les études…donc… je dois gérer mon temps…

Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Chapitre 7 :

Répartition et prise de tête

Samantha, Thomas et Théo sortirent du train. Le quai été couvert d'élèves de tous âges, qui se dirigeaient vers le château d'un même mouvement. Un peu plus loin, de grandes charrettes, tirées par des montures invisibles, les attendaient. Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent en direction des véhicules… mais une voix retentit soudain :

- Les premières années ! Par ici !

Un géant à la barbe broussailleuse leur faisait un signe de la main. Hargrid. Samantha et Théo le connaissaient, car il était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises dans leurs familles respectives. Hagrid les mena, eux ainsi que tous les premières années, aux barques qui semblaient les attendrent, posées sur l'eau lisse du lac.

- Il parait qu'il y a un calamar géant dans l'eau…

Samantha se retourna et aperçut un première année, un jeune garçon aux yeux bleux et aux cheveux bouclés, qui semblait assez réticent à l'idée de monter dans l'une des embarcations.

- D'après toi, 'y a combien de générations d'élèves qui sont passés avant toi ? grommela Hagrid. C'est sûr. Mais je me rappelle d'une année ou un gamin est tombé dans le lac… Un instant j'ai cru qu'on allait plus le revoir.

Samantha et Théo se regardèrent. Hagrid, tout simplement, pas de méchanceté… mais un talent grand format pour la gaffe…

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Thomas au première année, qui était le seul à être rester sur la berge.

- Gabriel, répondit timidement le jeune garçon.

D'un geste, Samantha l'invita dans la barque, et après une dernière hésitation, Garbriel vint s'asseoir près d'eux. Les frêles esquifs commencèrent leur lente traversée du lac.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Hé Red, magnes toi, les élèves vont arriver !

- Oui j'arrive !

Tonks descendit les escaliers en trombe, et rejoint son ancien collège, Williamson. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, avec de longs cheveux roux attachés en catogan. Il avait abandonné son poste d'Auror depuis quelques années pour se consacrer à celui de professeur de potion et directeur de Serpentard.

- Arrête m'appeler comme ça, soupira Tonks, tu n'es plus Auror, et ça fait déjà deux ans que nous n'utilisons plus nos noms de codes au ministère…

- Bon… pour toi, c'est soit Red, soit Nymphadora, tu choisis !

L'Auror soupira. Chaque nouvel Auror était baptisé par un nom de code qu'il utilisait dans certaines missions, où dans les messages-patronus qui étaient parfois interceptés, afin de ne pas se faire reconnaître… Elle avait été « Red » dès sa première entrée au département des Aurors, car elle avait eut la mauvaise idée de venir avec une chevelure rouge flamboyante. Tonks eut un nouveau soupir… cette période semblait si lointaine !

- Si tu m'appelles Red ou Nymphadora, je t'appelle par ton prénom et par ton nom de code, menaça la sorcière.

- Euh… d'accord, Tonks, s'inclina Williamson, l'air passablement inquiet.

- A la bonne heure…

Les deux Aurors prirent la direction de la grande salle. Rémus les attendaient devant la porte :

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? Tout le monde est près, les élèves vont entrer d'un instant à l'autre !

- Euh… oui, désolée, Will' avait du retard, mentit Tonks.

- Quoi ?!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Samantha, Gabriel, Thomas et Théo entrèrent dans la grande salle, ainsi que tous les premières années. La répartition commença. Samantha chercha instinctivement du regard son parrain, qui la salua d'un petit geste discret. A côté de lui était assise la sorcière qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train. Plus loin, il y avait Mac Gonagal, Hagrid… et un professeur que la jeune fille reconnut comme étant Williamson. Encore jeune, séduisant, avec de longs cheveux roux attachés dans le dos. Son père lui avait parlé de lui. Williamson avait rejoint l'ordre du phénix peu après la mort de Dumbledore.

Mac Gonnagal pris la parole :

- Chers élèves. Bienvenue aux nouveaux, et bonjours aux anciens. Un festin vous attend après cette journée éreintante. Mais pour le moment, il est temps de savoir dans quelle maison le Choixpeau va vous mettre.

Elle s'avança et fit apparaître une liste d'un petit geste de sa baguette.

- Avery Thomas !

Le nom du jeune garçon fit naître des murmures. Aussi bien chez les professeurs que les élèves. Tout le monde retînt son souffle quand le jeune garçon posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il y eut un silence.

- Hum… je vois du courage, et de la colère, envers quelqu'un de ta famille… Tu veux faire tes preuves… Et tu es loyal… Alors disons… POUFSOUFLE !

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, Thomas,un sourire soulagé aux lèvrres alla s'asseoir à la table des Poufsoufles, et Samantha observa son parrain se pencher vers la jeune sorcière aux mèches blanches pour lui murmurer quelques mots. La sorcière acquiesca. Quelques élèves passèrent et furent dispersés aux quatres coins de la grande salle.

- Gabriel Cadaroc ! appela Mac Gonagal.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés s'approcha et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Mmmmhh… difficile. Je voix du courage, et une grande bonté… mais peut-être pas assez d'assiduité pour t'envoyer à Serdaigle… Bien… dans ce cas, SERPENTARD !

Le visage défait, Gabriel alla rejoindre les vert et argent qui lui firent un accueil triomphal. Il regarda Samantha qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Pour elle, les maisons ne comptaient pas. Quelques élèves passèrent.

- Potter Samantha, appela la directrice.

Toute la salle retenait son souffle. Rémus et Tonks ne quittaient pas des yeux la jeune fille, et lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret, Mac Gonagal eut l'impression de revenir à l'époque où Harry Potter avait été répartit.

Le chapeau donna son jugement immédiatement :

- GRIFFONDOR !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Samantha alla s'asseoir à la table des lions, sous les applaudissements des élèves et des professeurs.

- Weasley Théo !

Persuadée que son cousin allait venir la rejoindre, Samantha fut déçue :

- SERDAIGLE !!

Et c'est ainsi que quatres jeunes gens, encore presques des enfants, furent répartis dans des maisons différentes. Mais Samantha était certaine que cela n'influencerait pas leur amitié à venir. Car elle était sûre qu'ils seraient amis.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un festin plus tard :

- Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Will' ! répondit Tonks.

Les deux Aurors se séparèrent et la sorcière se dirigea vers ses appartements. Mais quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte…

- Oh… Salut Rémus…

- Salut, fit le lycanthrope en se passant une main gênée dans le cou. Je voulais juste… m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Dans le train tu sais… je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Tonks baissa les yeux. Ce qui c'était passé était inévitable, et elle était sûre que des choses semblables se reproduiraient à l'avenir. Mais… mais elle préférait vivre seule plutôt que se torturer l'esprit et regretter d'être avec quelqu'un.

- C'est bien que Samantha soit à Griffondor.

- Oui… c'est bien oui…

Tonks ne savait pas où Rémus voulait en venir. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne se décidait apparemment pas à le faire.

- Bon… et bien… bonne nuit ! salua l'auror après quelques minutes de silence.

- Oui… bonne nuit.

La sorcière perplexe ouvrit la porte de son appartement de fonction quand une voix retentit derrière elle :

- Tonks euh…

- Oui ?

Pourquoi diable se comportait-il comme un écolier ? Etait-il si dur d'avouer les sentiments qu'il refusait d'avoir. Il ne pouvait continuer ainsi, car il ne tiendrait même pas un mois en ignorant son cœur. Rémus soupira et murmura :

- Non… rien, à demain …

OOOOOOOOOOO

Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers… Tonks80, jess, Dodie3481, dragonette86, une fille impatiente, Julie Winchester, Spider Clemti, Elayna Black, une inconnue sympa…

Je vais être sincère, j'arrête ici. Ca ne va pas être possible pour moi de continuer cette fiction… ni d'en écrire d'autres… et j'en suis le premier désolé.

Mais je tiens à préciser que j'autorise (et que j'adorais même) que quelqu'un reprenne ma fiction, et la continue. Vous pouvez copier les chapitres, changer ce qui vous plait pas… Bref, vous êtes libres ! Je reviewerais généreusement celui ou celle qui me reprendra ! Merci de m'avoir suivit, je tiens à remercier Tonks80 pour son idée d'origine, et les autres pour leurs encouragements…

Qui veut continuer ?

Merci encore…

Sophomax.


End file.
